


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx), KatTheIndigoWolf, Ladyjay1616



Series: Diakkomass 2020 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Custom Creator's Skin, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Side of Hamanda, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheIndigoWolf/pseuds/KatTheIndigoWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjay1616/pseuds/Ladyjay1616
Summary: For the second day of Diakkomass we chose to share with you a story from LadyJay1616 with art by KatTheIndigoWolf! In this story, called Underneath the Mistletoe, Diana is struggling with confessing her feelings to Akko, who was unable to travel back home to spend Christmas with her family. And, in a very Hallmark Channel twist of events, the two witches find themselves underneath the mistletoe.- TititenisBased on the following prompt: Holiday mistletoe time! Characters A and B are in a holiday party and they “happen” to be under a mistletoe.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakkomass 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034991
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	Underneath the Mistletoe

Diana wouldn’t say she hated attending parties, but she also would never say attending one would be on the top of her list of things she would want to do. Especially not a party hosted by Amanda O’Neil. The kind of parties she was used to attending or in most cases _hosting_ were extremely formal with only the most well known and proper individuals attending. She had never been to a casual holiday party at one of her friends' houses before; not that Amanda and her were exactly friends in the first place.

But Hannah insisted that Diana went with her since Barbara was visiting her own family for Christmas and she certainly didn’t want to go alone. Diana suspected the only real reason why Hannah wanted to attend was in hopes of coincidentally walking underneath the mistletoe with Amanda or something along the lines of that. Though childish in Diana’s mind, she also secretly hoped something like that would happen between her and Akko. That is if Akko was even attending.

Akko was the main incentive for why Diana agreed to go with Hannah. Had the younger witch not mentioned the possible attendance of Diana’s clueless crush, the blonde surely would have declined and found something better to do on Christmas Eve. Not that she was particularly fond of Christmas anyway and there was a good reason for it.

She surely would have been able to entertain herself with a good book and some tea or watching the snowfall… all doing so completely alone. Perhaps it was a good idea to go to O’Neil’s party after all. She spent enough time alone and whenever she did spend Christmas or any holiday for that matter alone, it was all rather depressing.

Hannah gave her a strange look when she entered the living room of their dorm, wearing the long, silky blue dress she had worn on many occasions before whenever she attended a party. Hannah herself looked quite different than Diana, wearing jeans and a red sweatshirt. Diana surely must have gotten the hint that she was dressed a bit _too_ formally, but merely raised a brow at Hannah wondering why she was dressing so casually like that, even though she knew the invitation clearly said to wear something casual or comfortable.

“Are you seriously going to wear that?” Hannah asked slowly.

Diana frowned. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, nothing… it’s just that we were supposed to wear something casual and I’ve only ever seen you wear that at a gala or formal party,” Hannah pointed out.

“Well what do you propose I wear?” Diana asked, crossing her arms.

Hannah shrugged. “Whatever you feel comfortable in. Honestly, I’ll bet someone will show up in their jammies. Probably Akko. Well, I’d suggest just wearing some sweatpants and a comfy shirt.”

“I’ll go change,” Diana sighed, walking back towards her room.

Diana thought she owned at least several pieces of casual clothing, but she was shocked to find only one pair of sweatpants which really were Luna Nova sweatpants, one pair of jeans a size too small for her, and an oversized black sweatshirt that actually belonged to Andrew Hanbridge. Had it really been that long since she wore something casual? Well, casual to Diana Cavendish and causal to everyone else were two completely different definitions. Her definition of casual were ironed black trousers and a buttoned up shirt or a long skirt and a blouse. Not _this._

But she supposed if she wanted to be comfortable and fit in at the party, she’d have to steal a pair of Hannah’s jeans and one of her black leather jackets for the night. She was thankful that Hannah wore the same size as her. Surely her friend wouldn’t mind lending her some of her clothes for the time being. Diana had _borrowed_ her clothing before after all.

After getting a nod of approval from Hannah, the two left. The house the party was being hosted at obviously wasn’t Amanda’s house nor her parents. Apparently, the American had a cousin who let her use the house for Christmas Eve since they were going to be out of town anyway. Diana found that to be incredibly generous for she knew she wouldn’t do the same for her own cousins and they wouldn’t do the same for her likewise.

Diana knocked courteously three times and waited for what felt like hours before someone opened the door. Interestingly, it wasn’t Amanda, but Jasminka who held a bag of marshmallows in her arm. As Hannah had suspected, someone was indeed wearing their pajamas, but it wasn’t Akko, it was Jasminka. The Russian looked very snug and warm in her lavender pajamas and both Diana and Hannah began to regret not showing up in their own.

“Hey guys, come on in!” Jasminka greeted the two.

Diana noticed a perfectly placed mistletoe hanging up over the door frame and praised Beatrix that it wasn’t Amanda who answered the door. She wouldn’t care giving her best friend a simple peck, but she knew Amanda wouldn’t let her hear the end of it and would have most certainly pointed out the mistletoe.

Hannah and Diana entered, looking around the interior of the surprisingly large home. There was plenty of space and the house had a stairway leading to a second floor. Based on the muffled sounds coming from what sounded like above, it could be assumed that everyone was upstairs. Amanda’s cousin, whoever they were, definitely appeared to be quite wealthy.

“So, who’s here already?” Hannah asked.

“All of the green and red teams are already here,” Jasminka explained calmly. “Don’t worry though, you both aren’t late. Everyone else just decided to show up early. We’re watching a movie upstairs. Feel free to help yourself to some snacks or drinks before you join us!”

Jasminka walked ahead of the two girls while they got settled, removing their shoes at the front door. The two decided to skip snacks for the time being since neither were really all that hungry. The night was still young, however. Perhaps they would change their minds later on.

It wasn’t difficult to tell which room everyone was in upstairs. The loud cackle from Amanda instantly gave it away. Diana wasn’t too interested in whatever movie they were going to be watching. The only thing on her mind was where Akko was in that room. Maybe she’d find the courage to sit next to her. If she was lucky, maybe Akko would get cold and snuggle up next to her. Or perhaps even… _try to hold hands._

However, when Diana scanned the room when she was at the doorway, Akko was nowhere to be found. Didn’t Jasminka say all of the red team was already there? If so, where was Akko? Diana settled on the thought that perhaps Akko was just using the restroom or she was downstairs getting snacks.

“Oi, check it out! Cavendish and England are under the mistletoe!” Amanda grinned widely upon seeing them.

Both looked up to see the small mistletoe on the door frame. Diana sighed, knowing that if there was one here and one at the entrance of the house, there was bound to be many more scattered throughout the home. She made a mental note to be extra aware of this and make sure she didn’t walk under the mistletoe with the wrong person. She’d be damned if she had to kiss Amanda tonight.

Lotte frowned at the American’s outburst. “They don’t have to kiss if they don’t want to.”

“But that would break tradition! It’s bad luck if they don’t. Besides, you and Sucy did with no problem!” Amanda protested.

Lotte went red in the face and remained silent. Hannah raised a brow at Diana as if asking for permission. Diana smirked and lightly tapped her cheek, leaning down slightly for the shorter girl. Hannah quickly pecked Diana’s cheek before they entered the room.

Amanda scoffed. “You call that a kiss?”

“You weren’t specific,” Hannah countered. “Perhaps you’ll have to show me a real one later.”

Amanda opened her mouth to respond, but no words left her mouth and her face went bright red. That was perhaps the last thing she expected Hannah to say, and honestly, Diana didn’t expect that either. She applauded her friends' gall to say that. There were a few giggles and teasing glances looked in Amanda’s direction, but the red-head shook it off.

“Yeah yeah,” Amanda muttered. “Just come sit down.”

Hannah happily sat down next to Amanda, but Diana remained standing at the entrance of the room, awkwardly holding onto her arms while watching everyone. Jasminka was snuggling with Constanze, Lotte and Sucy were kind of cuddling; Sucy had an arm over Lott’s shoulder, and even Hannah had begun to look cozy sitting next to Amanda on the sofa. Diana didn’t want to be the only one not being held or holding someone.

Sure, she could have always tried with Hannah, but she knew her friend wanted this moment to be between solely her and Amanda. Or she could have easily sucked it up and sat down alone. Or just wait for Akko to return and sneakily try to cuddle with her.

“Did something happen to Akko or is she not here?” Diana asked.

“Oh, she said the movie was giving her a headache, so she went downstairs for a little bit,” Lotte explained.

“Is it alright if I check on her?” Diana requested politely.

Amanda shrugged. “Go for it, we don’t care.”

* * *

Diana took her leave and headed downstairs. She was slightly suspicious as to why Akko was downstairs. Akko wasn’t one to miss out on movies or hanging out with friends and she certainly never got headaches when watching something. She only claimed to get headaches coincidentally when she was starting her homework.

Even if she did have a headache, it was more likely for the Japanese witch to be on her phone and ignore the screen or figure out something else to do, not avoid interaction. It was certainly out of character for her.

As expected, Akko was in the living room sitting by the fireplace that looked like it would need more kindling soon. As Hannah had predicted earlier, Akko was indeed wearing her pajamas. Limited Edition Shiny Chariot Christmas pajamas to be precise. Seeing them brought a smile to Diana’s face, knowing she had the exact same pair back at her estate. She’d never let anyone see her in them, however. Yet seeing Akko in them did make her want to wear them when she returned home.

Akko lifted her head when she heard someone enter the living room. She smiled slightly upon seeing Diana. Her reaction concerned Diana. Akko typically would have reacted with her goofy grin or gotten up to run over and give her a slightly suffocating hug. But she didn’t and remained seated.

“Hey, Diana,” Akko greeted softly before looking back at the fireplace.

“Hello, Akko,” Diana responded, sitting across from her. “Is something on your mind? I would expect you of all people to be cheerful this time of year.”

Akko sighed. “It’s silly, honestly.”

“What is it?” Diana frowned.

“This is the first time I’m not spending Christmas with my family,” Akko murmured. “I was supposed to go back to Japan, but the weather conditions are too harsh to travel by broom or plane. I could have planned ahead like Lotte told me to, but of course I didn’t. Okaasan is really upset I’m not coming home this Christmas.”

Diana knew exactly what it was like not spending the Holidays with her family. For one thing, her snake-like aunt and cousins were people she narrowly avoided like the plague at all costs, especially during the holidays. All they would ever bring up were monetary issues or complain about not receiving enough presents or receiving gifts that weren’t extravagant enough. They always put Diana in a sour mood this time of the year, so she decided to just avoid them this year entirely and suffice with sending a season's greetings card.

She used to really enjoy Christmas as well. That is until her mother passed away. Her fondest memories of Christmas were with her mother, actually. She witnessed her first snowfall with her mother, the delectable taste of hot chocolate her mother would make for her on Christmas Eve, and waking up to open dozens upon dozens of presents that had been sitting underneath the enormous Christmas tree for the entirety of the month, all of them belonging to her.

She even remembered working hard on the clay horse sculpture she planned on giving to her mother weeks in advance before Christmas day. She never got the chance to present her mother with that gift and to this day it remains in the perfectly wrapped box Diana placed it in when she was a little girl, underneath her mother’s bed in the room that had been locked and never opened for a solid decade.

After the loss of her mother, Christmas never had the same effect on Diana. It was just another holiday that would come and go. Just a specific day of the year where she would be locked up in her room watching the snowfall and reminisce on the past. Without her mother, Christmas lost all of its purpose and meaning for her.

“I see,” Diana murmured. “I’m sorry about that, Akko.”

Akko smiled lightly. “Don’t be. I’ll get to see my family for Christmas next year.”

“Right,” Diana smiled too.

“Plus I uh, I don’t really mind spending Christmas with my friends… with _you,”_ Akko admitted shyly.

Diana’s cheeks lightly tinted with red. “Is that so?”

Akko nodded happily. “Yeah! I mean, this is kinda my first Christmas with you, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is,” Diana agreed.

“What would you usually do around this time of year? I’m sure your house is all decorated with Christmasy things, huh?” Akko beamed.

Diana smiled, happy to see Akko’s mood had lightened significantly. “Hm, kind of. We… I don’t really celebrate Christmas too much anymore.”

“Aw, how come?” Akko frowned. “It’s Christmas, Diana! It’s the best holiday ever!”

Diana didn’t want to bring up her past or her mother. It would just dampen her mood and likely Akko’s as well. She had to come up with an excuse. Thankfully, Akko believed almost anything someone told her, so it shouldn’t have been very difficult.

“Oh you know, all the shopping, stress over family members visiting, getting caught under the mistletoe,” Diana explained dryly.

Akko giggled. “What’s so bad about mistletoe? It’s tradition!”

“I’m just bitter that I always end up with the wrong person under the mistletoe,” Diana scoffed.

“Well, that’s what’s fun about it. Sometimes it can happen with the _right_ person. I mean, imagine being under the mistletoe with someone like your crush! They surely couldn’t be one to decline the offer since breaking tradition is bad luck, right?” Akko smiled brightly.

Ironically, Akko had no idea that she and Diana were technically under a mistletoe that very moment. It was hanging right over the fireplace where they were sitting in front of. Diana had noticed it immediately and brushed aside her pesky thoughts of kissing Akko since she had to find out what was upsetting the Japanese witch.

Now that she knew what was plaguing her and they were happily conversing, Diana glanced back at the mistletoe and swallowed hard, feeling like it was watching her. Mocking her. Daring her to make the move she had been hesitating to make for so many weeks.

Diana Cavendish was by no means a coward or backed down from anything. Unless it involved anything remotely involving the possibility of revealing her crush on Akko. Then again, she knew Akko very well by now. If she ever did confess her feelings for Akko and Akko didn’t return them, that wouldn’t be the end of their friendship.

Diana knew Sucy had confessed her feelings to Akko around a year ago and it didn’t ruin their friendship at all after Akko told her she didn’t feel the same. Of course, Sucy ended up getting together with someone else anyway, but still. The point in the matter was, Akko was a good friend. She knew how to handle these situations which to Diana, was honestly rather surprising.

“Would you?” Diana asked hesitantly.

Akko tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Would I what?”

“D-decline the offer if you were in that situation with someone. With… with me,” Diana stuttered, her face growing redder by the moment.

Diana watched as it clicked in Akko’s mind. The shorter girl's eyes widened and she herself began to blush. “O-oh, of course not. It’s tradition after all.”

Diana decided to take a leap of faith and pointed at the mistletoe. “Well, look at what we’re underneath.”

[](https://kattheindigowolf.tumblr.com/post/636363486538121216/merry-diakkomas)

Akko slowly turned her head in the direction Diana was pointing in. Sure enough, there was the mistletoe. How had she missed it when she sat down? Well, she just told Diana she wouldn’t back down if put in the situation so she knew she couldn’t now. And to be blunt, she didn’t want to back down either.

“Ah, I see,” Akko murmured as if taking the thought into consideration.

“W-we really don’t have to if you-” Diana began to panic before she felt Akko’s lips press against hers.

Diana smiled into the kiss, feelings of warmth and pure joy swelling in her heart. This was a Christmas gift for her unlike any other; completely unexpected yet gave her one of the greatest feelings of her life. Who knew kissing Akko would feel so perfect, so right?

Though chaste and unfortunately short as most mistletoe kisses are, Akko broke the kiss and stared into Diana’s blue eyes. She blinked at her and then her signature goofy smile made its way on her face.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Akko asked.

“Not _nearly_ as long as I have,” Diana admitted with a slight smirk. “So should I take that as you saying you have a crush on me?”

Akko scoffed. “Well I mean, I can say I do now that I know you like me back.”

“I see,” Diana hummed happily. “You said you’re going to be staying here for all of Christmas and that includes Christmas Day tomorrow, right?”

Akko nodded. “Yep. I’ll probably just spend the day in my dorm or something.”

“Or,” Diana smiled shyly. “Would you care to spend Christmas Day with me at my estate instead? I can take you out for tea and dinner later on tomorrow as well.”

“Diana Cavendish, are you asking me out? And on Christmas Eve no less? I never pegged you as a romantic,” Akko commented with a smug expression.

“S-so what if I am?” Diana blushed, avoiding her gaze.

Akko took Diana’s hands into her own and raised it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. “Then I’d love to.”

Diana’s face had turned a new shade of red as Akko did this. “Shall we return upstairs?”

“You know there’s another mistletoe up there, right?” Akko pointed out as the two stood up.

“I’m well aware,” Diana nodded and offered her arm which Akko gladly linked her own arm with. “And I’d _hate_ to be one to break tradition, so it appears we’ll have to kiss again.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Akko grinned. “In fact, I can’t wait.”

Diana smiled to herself. She had worried that she would spend Christmas day alone like she usually would. But things were different this year it seemed now that she had Akko. And she liked that just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night~  
> -Jay


End file.
